


Maybe one day

by QueenVictoriaMarvilGirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adoption, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenVictoriaMarvilGirl/pseuds/QueenVictoriaMarvilGirl





	Maybe one day

**On the space ship before Thanos arrives:** “Do you want kids Thor?”Bruce asks sitting across Thor looking up at him with a questioning gaze.

Thor looks at bruce and smiles wide “Well of course I want children, but well we can’t exactly have children but one day maybe we could have.”

Thor says his smile fading slightly. “I mean we could always adopt when we get back to earth.” Bruce says smiling brightly.

“Of course we can adopt a child.”Thor says happily looking at bruce not expecting for him to jump on top of him and smiling like crazy.

“Thank you thank you!!” Bruce says repeatedly hugging and kissing Thor.

“Anything.”

_**Few months after snap:** _

Bruce walks through the palace (Wakanda) like hes a zombie who doesn’t know how to do much. They brought Tony and Nebula back to earth, but since the snap Thor and Bruce have become distance.

Thor spends most of his time trying to find anything about Thanos with the help of Nebula and Bruce spends most of his time with Shuri and Tony in her lab trying to find ways to bring the others back.

When Tony found out that Bruce and Thor were together he was happy for them but he tried not to think about Pepper and how he wasn’t able to save the two most important people in his life. So when he realize that Thor and Bruce haven’t seen each other for a while since both have been trying to avoid each other, because they both can’t bare look at each other after the snap.

He first tries to get Bruce to go talk to him but it doesn’t work so after giving up on trying.He gets Nebula to lock Thor into his and Bruce’s share bedroom that neither one uses since Bruce crashes on a couch in the lab and Thor falls asleep anywhere. Tony kicks Bruce out of the lab and ask Shuri to not allow Bruce into any other room other than his and Thor’s.

So that’s what lead Bruce to walk to his bedroom with his head down not really thinking about anything but how hes mad that Tony won’t let him back into the lab. He reaches the bedroom with out looking up and just jumps on the bed not realizing that there was someone eles on the bed.

“OW!”Someone yelped in pain.

Bruce jumped out of the bed and fell to the floor only to look up to see Thor.Thor looks down to see bruce and goes to quickly help him up.

“Are you okay?”Thor says wary,Bruce looks at the hand Thor offers hims. Bruce doesn’t grab Thor’s hand and just gets up by his self.

“I’m fine.At least i’m awake now.” Bruce wipers the last part to himself before standing up properly. “I’m going to go see if Tony will let me back into the lab.” Bruce starts to put his clothes back on and starts to walk to the door before Thor reaches out and grabs his arm.

“Wait Bruce can we speak to each other, please?” Thor ask looking at Bruce with tire puffy eyes. Bruce stops and pulls his hand away

“What do you want to talk about?” Bruce ask looking at Thor then down to his feet.

“Can we sit?” Thor ask sitting down in the floor, Bruce follows and sits across him.”Can we speak about us?”

“What do you want to talk about? Do you want to tal about how you’ve been avoiding me?!”Bruce ask looking down with slight anger.

“Do you still want kids.” Thor ask trying to make Bruce to look up at him.Bruce looks up and a smile appears on his face but quickly fades.

”Why would you want kids we don’t even talk to each other and half of the population is dead.”Thor reaches out to grab bruce hand.

”Because, we wanted kids and as much as I wish to get all our friends back it wont be likely.” Thor pauses and smiles slightly “And i’m sorry that I haven’t talked to you I just. I don’t know i’m afraid that I will lose you like everyone else.” Thor looks down and tears start to stream down his face.

“Hey, hey its okay.” Bruce says caressing Thor’s cheek. “I’m sorry it’s also my fault, Iv’e just been so caught up in my work trying to come up with something, and i’m sorry i’m just afraid that i’ll lose you.”

Thor doesn’t think and just pulls Bruce into a bone crushing hug. He lays his head on Bruce’s shoulder and crying lightly.

“And Thor having kids would be great but are you even sure now would be good time to talk about kids?”

Thor looks up at Bruce and smile”We can raise a child and we can work on getting back our friends.” Thor says.

Bruce doesn’t say anything and Thor takes a chance to lean in a kiss Bruce passionately. Bruce at first doesn’t raspones but then he sneks his hand to Thor’s head kissing him back passionately. Bruce pulls back from lack of air.

”We can adopt a kid but you need to promise me something.”

“Anything Bruce I will do anything.” Thor says holding bruce Face.

“That both of us will do everything to raise this child and that we both will stop this and only work when necessary.” Bruce says hopefully.

“Of course, I will do anything for you.” Thor says happily. Bruce smiles widely and pulls bruce into another hug.

_**Two weeks later after getting everything**  _

_B_ ruce and Thor walk into a orphanage following the lady who showed them all the rooms with all the children.

“Is it a baby you want?” The lady ask.

“We don’t really know yet.” Bruce says

“Oh well most of the kids who are above the age of three are playing out side, the babies are in the nursery and they have there age are next to there beds, and the kids from one to two of age are in the second floor and they might be napping or playing.” The lady says leaving Thor and Bruce to them self.

“Can I go look at the toddlers?” Bruce says already walking up the stairs leaving Thor alone.

Thor goes to talk to the lady that showed them around Bruce reaches the top of the stair case and sees children asleep but as he looks around he sees a small boy that is sitting by himself drawing in the middle of the room. Bruce walks over to the small child and looks down to see what the child with curly black hair was drawing.

“Hi what are you drawing?” Bruce ask startling the boy a bit, the boy turns around and shows Bruce his drawing of a bunch of lines and colors.

“It’s the ocean.” The small boy says with a slight quiet voice that sounded kinda scratchy.

“Oh its really pretty.” They boy lights up at the complement.

“Uh whats your name?” The boy looks down then looks up.

”Everyone calls me curly.” Bruce feels slightly bad at that but he smiles

”Really, my name is Bruce Banner.”

“Why talking to me?Peoples go to the babies always.”Curly says sadly.

“Oh you seem nice, and I’m here with my boyfriend.” Bruce says trying to keep his smile from faltering because he felt sadden by Curly.

“Oh luck with getting a baby.” Curly says.

“Can I color with you?” Bruce ask sitting down next to Curly. Curly smiles and hands Bruce a paper.

”Yes color with mi.”Curly says happily. Bruce grabs the color and starts to draw a star while Curly draws a bunch of lines with many colors. Bruce doesn’t realize that Thor was standing at the door smiling at how Bruce and the boy got along. Bruce is talking to Curly about what each of them is drawing.

“Ey Bruce.” Thor says softly not wanting to startle either of the boys. Bruce turns around to see Thor standing by the door.

”Uh yes love?” Bruce says standing up telling Curly that he will be right back. “So Thor.”

“I can tell you already love that boy.”Thor says smiling looking down at Curly.

“Well yea he’s adorable and he would fit in right in with us, well unless you have a different choice then we ca-”

“Bruce we can discuss and we can adopt him.”Thor says sweetly. Bruce smiles and walks back to Curly sitting back down on the ground across the boy.

”Hey Curly can I ask you something?”Curly nods.” Uh so me and Thor who is my boyfriend talked and we want to ask you, if you want to come live with us and be our son?”Bruce ask looking down at curly. Curly looks up at Bruce then he turns his head to look at Thor and he smiles brightly and jumps up.

”YEs!”Curly slightly yells. Bruce pulls curly into a hug and smiles brightly, he turns to Thor and smiles even brightly.

“Okay then me and Thor are going to go fill out some papers then later you can come home with us.”Bruce says picking up Curly and smiling like a big dork. Bruce caries Curly all the way down to the first floor with Thor fallowing behind him making silly face at Curly. Thor starts to talk to the lady and fallows her to a other room so they can fill out papers.

“Hey Bruce why don’t you go get all of his stuff and i’ll fill everything out.” Bruce nods and walks back up with curly.

”Curly do you want a actual name?” Bruce ask and Curly nodded.”What name do you want?”

”I don’t know.”

”Daniel,Angel,Loki,Ben,Heimdall,Jack,Mathew,James,Peter,Ryle, or any other name you like.” Bruce says not being able to come up with other names.

”Can I chose my name?”Bruce nods.

”Can my name be Benny?” Bruce smiles.

”Are you sure because this is going to be your name forever.” Bruce says.

”Yea I want my name to be Benny.”Benny smiles and laughs shoving all of his things into a bag.

”Okay then.”Bruce helps Benny put all the things into his bagpack

_**1 hour later** _

Thor caries a sleeping Benny to there car and sits hims down carefully into a car seat.

“Why did you let him call him self Benny?”Thor ask as he gets into the seat.

“Because I let him chose his name.”Bruce says before starting the car and driving back to Stark Tower. When they made it back to the tower Tony is waiting for the both of them.

“Finally Bruce you made me a uncle.”Tony tried to joke.

Thor cracks a smile and takes out all the stuff and Bruce unbuckles Benny and caries him into the building laying him down on a couch.

_**4 years later(Everyone fighting Thanos.)** _

Bruce walks into the wakandan pales looking for Benny to make sure hes safe.

“Hey Hey!!!”Benny yells running toward Bruce with one of his dress shirts that i messily tucked into his pants along with messy black curls “Did we make it? Did we do something good?” Benny ask rapidly.

“Yup strongest avenger.”Bruce says bending down so he can see Benny “Don’t tell Thor I said that.” Bruce says smiling.

“Isn’t Thor the strongest Avenger?”Benny asks confusedly. Bruce puts his hand on top of Benny’s shoulder and smiles.”The most important muscle is the heart. Ours is like a bowling ball.”

Benny smiles “Wheres dad?” Bruce smile falters and he avoids eye contact with Benny.”Daddy wheres dad?” Benny ask again, tears threatening to leave his eyes.

“Benny.” Bruce says softly,”Daddy isn’t coming back.”Tears start to fall from both males.”He’s with uncle Loki and his mother now.”Bruce turns his gaze back at Benny who is sobbing now, Bruce pulls him into a tight hug”I’m sorry I could’t save him.”


End file.
